the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Padmé Amidala
Padmé Amidala, also known as Padmé Amidala Naberrie, was a human female senator who represented the people of Naboo during the final years of the Galactic Republic. Prior to her career in the Galactic Senate, Amidala was the elected ruler of the Royal House of Naboo. A political idealist, she advocated for the preservation of democracy as well as a peaceful resolution to the Clone Wars. However, her secret marriage to the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker would have a lasting effect on the future of the galaxy for decades to come. Bio Personality Amidala was compassionate to other people and stood her ground firmly for what she believed in. Amidala was very persuasive and empathetic speaker during her time as Senator, especially when she opposed the escalation of the Clone Wars. She even started to doubt the Republic when the Senate gave Palpatine more executive powers near the end of the Clone Wars. Amidala could no longer ignore the needs of her people, and accepted Queen Jamillia's offer to become senator after two terms as queen. Due her reputation as a beloved former monarch, Amidala kept several privileges such as her wardrobe and a chrome-plated ships when she became Senator. Amidala was both responsible and strong willed who did what she believed to the right course of action despite objections from those closest to her. She spoke her mind to the Senate and was able to convince the Gungan to unite against the Trade Federation. Amidala could be seen as fearless when she refused additional security to protect herself from assassins. She also did not like the idea of leaving during the vote on the Military Creation Act. When Skywalker came back into her life, Amidala knew that their future together would endanger ther lives. However, she gave and married Skywalker in secret. Always at the center of the galaxy, Amidala was a determined and brave survivor. Physical appearance Padme is a beautiful, slender, and reasonably muscular young woman. She has dark brown hair, which has been done into dozens of different styles, and brown eyes. Padme has worn a huge variety of robes and dresses to suit various occasions, such as a red gown as Queen and blue dress during Anakin's mission to rescue his mother on Tatooine, as well as an iconic white battlesuit whose upper section gets torn in half by a nexu. Main Weaponry *ELG-3A Blaster Pistol *Q2 Blaster Pistol Powers, Skills and Abilities Expert Markswoman: Padmé was extremely skilled in utilizing blaster pistols and blaster rifles. Expert Pilot: Padmé was extremely skilled in piloting every type of flying crafts. High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader/Negotiation: Padmé was highly intelligent. As the senator and former queen of Naboo, Padmé was an extremely skilled tactician and a very capable leader. She was also extremely skilled in diplomacy and negotiation. Multilingual: Padmé was capable of fluently speaking Basic, Ithorese, Mon Calamarian, Gran, Gunganese, and Rodese. Trivia *Padmé Amidala will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Theodore Tugboat, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. *Padmé Amidala will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelevana, and their friends in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. *Padmé Amidala will meet Team Chugger, The League of Ed-venturers, Blythe Baxter, the Pets, Invader Zim, GIR, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, and Stuingtion's Engines in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Gallery Queenamidala.jpg|Padme (During her time as Queen of Naboo) Padme-Amidala-star-wars-characters-24135834-500-375.jpg|Padme (during her time as a Republic Senator) Husband and wife.png|Anakin and Padme getting Married Padme-Amidala.png|Padme (during Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Ca0cddc68902348ceb4153093974bf42.jpg|Padme (pregnant) Amidalafuneral.png|Padme (at her funeral) Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:In-Love characters Category:Teenagers Category:Monarchs Category:Strategists Category:Childhood Friends Category:Aristocrats Category:Pacifists Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Senators Category:The Republic Category:Sisters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Charismatic Category:Wives Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Warriors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Scapegoats Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Deal Makers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Athletic Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rich Characters Category:Mothers Category:Deceased characters Category:Heroes who died with honor Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Pilots Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Riflemen Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies